Straight and Narrow
The Straight and Narrow quest tests a player's moral integrity by presenting them with a choice: help Beet put the neighboring pumpkin farm out of business, or to refuse and forego the promised reward. Quest initiation The quest can be started by speaking to Beet on her beet farm next to the Pumpkin Patch in the Heartlands, upon which she will give the player a Pumpkin Eater, to perform the deed of putting the neighboring pumpkin farm out of business for a surprise reward. Journal: Beet, a farmer in the Heartlands, has given me a creature called a "Pumpkin Eater", and instructed me to give it to Pumpkin Pie. *''Talk to Pumpkin Pie'' Pumpkin Pie The player can walk over to the neighboring pumpkin farm to talk to Pumpkin Pie. Going through with it Pumpkin Pie will be confused as to what is going on as the player asks him to put the Pumpkin Eater beside his pumpkins, but he still accepts it anyways. Journal: I did it. I'd better hightail it back to Beet. *''Return to Beet'' Change of mind Alternatively, the player can decide not to go ahead with the deed by not handing over the Pumpkin Eater to Pumpkin Pie after talking to him. Journal: I decided not to go through with it. I'd better hightail it back to Beet. *''Return to Beet'' Quest completion Going through with it Once the player has handed over the Pumpkin Eater, they can go back to Beet and either admit or lie about doing the deed. She will be disappointed in the player and reveal that it was all a test, and does not reward the player in anything. However, the player still gains 50 XP in all talents. Journal: Apparently this whole exercise was a test. Beet was very upset with me and gave me a lecture after I gave the "Pumpkin Eater" to Pumpkin Pie. Doing the right thing/Change of mind The player can simply talk to Beet again after receiving the Pumpkin Eater or not handing over the Pumpkin Eater after talking Pumpkin Pie. The player can admit or lie about not doing the deed, which Beet will reveal that it was all a test, and is glad that the player did not follow through. She rewards the player with 1000 bits, and the player gains 500 XP in all talents. Journal: Apparently this whole exercise was a test, and Beet was overjoyed that I decided not to sabotage Pumpkin Pie's farm. Trivia * The Pumpkin Eater is described as a horrifying creature that eats pumpkins. * Prior to the Open Access Release, Beet hands over a Hornet's Nest to the player instead. ** It was likely changed to a Pumpkin Eater due to the fact that hornets do not actually feed on pumpkins. * Before the Open Access Release, the quest rewarded the player with 100 XP in all talents for going through with the deed and 1000 XP in all talents for not going through with the deed, while the bit reward was not given if the player chose to lie to Beet about doing the deed even though they had not done so. * The quest marker for Pumpkin Pie may still remain after completing the questhttp://phabricator.legendsofequestria.com/T2458. ** For players that still face the issue, a fix can be applied by talking to Old Quest Marker Fix who can be found near the train station at Cantermore. Gallery File:LOE quest Straight and Narrow.png|Locations used in Straight and Narrow (approximate) References Category:Quests Category:The Heartlands